Frequency hopping (channel hopping) may be used in radio frequency (RF) communications to mitigate interference and to increase reliability. Additionally, regulations may require use of such spread spectrum techniques in some conditions. Some disadvantages arise, however, because of the relative closeness in frequency of neighboring channels. For example, frequency hopping among such close channels may be complicated by a difficulty in distinguishing the neighboring channels from one another and in distinguishing actual signals on the channels from background noise.